Time Will Tell (Marceline x Marshall Lee)
by MarieBates
Summary: Marshall Lee's feelings for Marceline are growing and he's starting to to not be able to attain himself. he's thinking about taking a change but what if she doesn't feel the same?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

It was a late summer night. Marceline sat at the trunk of a tree near her cave. Even though it was dark enough for her to be out, she still wore her large sun hat which covered her face, almost completely. She held her axe bass across her lap, humming as she strummed a few chords. It was nights like these that made Marceline feel free. She loved the slight breeze that ruffled her hair, and allowed her to smell every scent that passed by her nose.

Marceline inhaled deeply, taking in the leafy scent of the tree she was resting on. She inhaled again, catching a scent that was quite familiar, not necessarily in a good way though.

"Boo!" said Marshall Lee as he crept around the tree, slightly hovering from the ground. Marceline didn't jump nor did she flinch. She had already smelled his presence anyways. He did cause her to pause in her strumming but she only rolled her eyes and continued to play her bass.

"Hey! I'm not easy to ignore, Marcy" He said as he snatched Marceline's hat right off the top of her head. This caught her attention.

"Hey! Would you fuck off?" she exclaimed. Marceline's reaction made him chuckle in laughter. Marshall few above the tree with Marceline's hat still in hand.

"And what if I don't? What are you gonna do, 'kill me'?" he teased. It was funny because he was already dead and there was no way of Marceline doing it. Marceline didn't find it very funny. Marceline flew up to where he hovered and hovered in front of him. He held her hat under his arm with a cheeky smirk on his face. He jumped in shock when Marceline pushed him, making him drop the hat from his grip. Marceline grinned at him teasingly and floated down to get her hat. Marshall Lee floated down after her, but paused when saw she was gone. He looked both ways. Marceline was nowhere to be found. Her scent still lingered though. You could tell that she wasn't there anymore but the lingering scent proved that she once sat at the trunk of the tree. Marshall Lee smiled. He wasn't sure what he was smiling at but he knew that Marceline made him feel nervous and happy at the same time. His stomach tied in nerve knots every time he was around her and every time he talked to her. He never let it show. Marshall sometimes felt that Marceline could see right through him though. He hated it.

Marceline on the other hand had just broken up with Ash. He was never necessarily a 'good' boyfriend but Marceline stayed with him because he always said she's good for the image. He was bipolar. He would feel calm one second then be pissed at the world the next. He was verbally abusive towards Marceline. He crossed the line the day he sold one of Marceline's greatest, most meaningful childhood memories, her stuffed bear. He had gone too far so she broke it off with him. She was quick to get over him because she never really had feelings for him in the first place. Ash wasn't quite ready to end the relationship. He still bothers her sometimes, by texting, or calling her.

Marceline wasn't very good at taking hints. Marshall Lee would flirt with her all the time but she never saw it as flirting. She always thought he was just trying to find different ways to annoy her which pissed her off daily. She spent most of her summer days in the Candy Kingdom. Marceline and Princess Bubblegum were best friends, and even though Marceline was very good with letting out her emotions, PB was the person she would talk to when she felt like sharing things. The Candy Kingdom was actually the place that Marceline disappeared off to when she left Marshall.

Marceline didn't bother announcing her presence in Bubble gum's kingdom. She simply flew in through a window and sat down a the nearest peace of furniture she could find which in this case was a brown rocking chair, probably made out of chocolate. She winced and, snarled.

"yeah, definitely chocolate.." she said to herself. She then, looked down and saw a strawberry lying on the floor. She picked it up and sucked the red coloring out of it. She flinched when she heard bubble gum's voice down the hall.

"Hello? Anyone there?" she called. Marceline assumed that she had heard her sucking the color from the red fruit.

"yes, Pinky. I'm in here."

"Oh Marceline, you startled me a great deal!"

Marceline raised an eyebrow as she flicked the grey shrub on the floor.

"sorry.." she said.

"so, what's going on in your exciting life?" Bubble gum asked as she sat down on a couch across from Marceline.

"ya know. Just killin', chillin', being a villain." Marceline still hadn't made direct contact eye with her pink friend. The smell of the chocolate chair behind her became too strong. She floated up and decided to hover for the rest of this conversation, which probably wasn't going to last very long. Marceline began to head for the window from which she came. PB had a nervous look in her eyes and began twiddling the tips of her hair. She looked as if she was searching for the right words to say. Suddenly her voice rang and echoed in Marceline's ears, not necessarily because PB had a high voice but because of the words she spoke.

"Uhm.. have you spoken with Marshall Lee lately?" asked the princess. Her words made Marceline flinch.

"No!" she snapped back. She really didn't mean to raise her voice but, PB had just caught her off guard.

"Pinky, sorry. I just-"

"its okay. I understand. I was just asking because he came to the kingdom yesterday. He came in regards to you. He was asking if I knew where you were."

"He was looking for me?"

"Yes, yes he was. I think he has become very fond of you, Marceline. He just has an unsure way of showing it."

"Marshall Lee? No he doesn't. Marshall?"

"Yes, Love?" Marshall said as he crept into the window. Princess bubble gum jumped in surprise. Marceline hissed in his direction. Marshall Lee invited himself in and lay across the couch.

"So, this is what you girls do all day? Talk about me when I'm not around?" He said, staring directly at Marceline with a smirk on his face.

"Marshall, its good to see you." said PB, reassuring herself.

"Sup, sweet thang" Marshall Lee still hadn't taken his eyes off of Marceline. Marceline definitely noticed. She tried not to make direct eye contact with him but she could just feel his eyes watching her. Princess bubble gum noticed the tension and made an excuse to leave the room.

"Oh! Peppermint butler needed some help with the thing. I almost forgot!" said Princess Bubblegum. Marceline knew that there wasn't really a thing. A straight face stretched across her lips. A grin stretched across Marshall's. Marceline thought up a plan.

"Oh yeah, the thing! I should probably come too." said Marceline as she quickly flew up behind PB.

"No, no, Marceline. I'm sure we'll be fine w-…." Princess Bubblegum trailed off in her sentence, shutting the door behind her. Marceline took a deep breath before turning around. When she turned, she saw Marshall, now on the ground with his arms crossed. He had one eye brow raised.

"Do you seriously hate me that much?" he said.

"What- what? I don't hate you..."

"Cheah right..." he said as he blew towards his hair that landed on his face.

"I don't hate you!" she repeated.

"You never want to talk to me or anything. I mean like, what the hell did I do to you?" Marceline didn't know how to respond. She just stood there, looking into his eyes.

"Is there something I can do to fix it?" he said as he began walking towards Marceline. He wasn't even two feet in front of her before she began backing up.

"Well, you can leave me the hell alone sometimes…" she said, her back hitting the door. There was no where else for her to go. He was still walking towards her. Marceline's dead heart began to hit her chest hard. Marshall Lee trapped her between him and the wall, placing his arms against the wall around her. He moved one of his hands and used it to twirl a strand of Marceline's hair in his fingers.

"Maybe I don't want to do that… Is there another way?" he asked as he placed his forehead against Marceline's. He smiled a seductive smile because he just knew that she wanted it. He knew she wanted him. He didn't go any further though. He only flew away from her and winked as he went out of the window, leaving Marceline speechless.

"Oh, where's Marshall?" PB said as she set a saucer of cookies down. She noticed Marceline's expression and, walked over to her with concern.

"Marceline? … is everything okay?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Marshall Lee had some business to take care of. He headed to the Nightosphere to help his dad with whatever he does. His dad spoke to him and gave him direct instruction but Marshall wasn't really listening. All Marshall was really thinking about was the look on Marceline's face when he was so close to her at the Candy Kingdom. The thought of it made him smile to himself. He could only imagine the things he wanted to do to her.

"Marshall, my boy?" said his father.

"Oh, yeah Dad?"

"Did you get the last part, son, about the flower pixies?"

"Oh, yeah. Gotcha." Marshall lied but his father didn't seem to notice. He only started talking again. Marshall Lee watched his father as he spoke in hand gestures, but he was tuning him out. He could see his lips moving but no sound was coming out. Marshall sighed. He wondered when this was going to be over. Marshall needed an excuse to leave.

"Uh, hey Dad, I- uhm. I gotta go help Princess Bubblegum slay a dragon or something..." He really did hate lying to his dad, and he did wish they spent more time together but Marshall always had something else on his plate.

"Oh yes. Alright."

"Dad, I'm sorry I jus-"

"No no, its fine. Go get jiggy with your friends. Go do what you young kids do nowadays." His father did a little arm dance when he said it, trying to hide his disappointment.

Marshall flew back to Ooo and, was headed towards his cave, but paused as he heard a beautiful melody in his ears. He flew up into the branches of a nearby tree and hid. It was Marceline. She had her axe bass again, but this time she was singing. Marshall Lee smiled. He recognized the song she was singing.

"Take me in. Love me deep.

Make me feel like I can't breathe.

Fuck me good, love me long.

We'll be our own song" she sang. Marshall bit his lip. It turned him on that she was singing those lyrics. To his surprise, Marceline sat right up against the tree he was in. He was afraid that Marceline was going to smell him soon. Marshall Lee decided to just go ahead and make his appearance.

"Love me like it's the end of the world" He sang. He completed the phrase of the song. Marceline jumped.

"Damn, I didn't know you were into sex songs, kid." He said as he sat down right next to her. Marceline was still trying to accept the fact that he was there.

"Hello? You just gonna ignore the fact that I'm talking?" he softly bumped her shoulder.

"No, I'm- I'm not ignoring you I- you aren't even-"

"Marcy, do I make you nervous?" he asked with a cheeky grin on his face.

"No!"

"Well, I think I do cause, you never have complete sentences when you're talking to me… But, I understand. I'm kind of a sexy guy." He winked. Marceline made a face that made her quirk her lips together.

"Marshall, don't even get me started." She hissed back as she pressed Marshall's back up against the tree. Her hands still hung on his chest. Marceline meant it in a forceful way, that she hoped would hurt him, but, Marshall took the push differently. He grabbed her hands and held them on his chest and, brushed his nose against hers.

"Girl, don't start something you know you ain't gonna finish." He warned. Marceline rolled her eyes. Marshall Lee let out a puff of laughter as Marceline snatched her hands away.

"I swear, one of these days, I'm gonna kick your ass Marshall Lee." She threatened. Marshall got up from the tree and stood up straight. He was still smiling a cheeky smile.

"Yeah, and I'm gonna turn into a fairy." He said it in a sarcastic tone.

"You know Marcy, aggressive chicks are really sexy." He said as he reached for her axe bass. Marceline thought that he was reaching for her butt, so she punched him in the stomach.

"Ouch! Sorry, sorry… Damn, I was just tryna play you a song."

He said, holding his hands in the air as if he were about to be arrested.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. You better be sorry."

"Oh? And what if I wasn't sorry? What would you do about it?" he teased. He came up behind her and placed his hands at the sides of her waist. She reached out to push him away, but she missed. Marshall Lee was too fast. He laughed as he flew up into the air.

"I don't know why you fight it Marceline!" he called as he flew off into the night sky. He disappeared into the darkness. Marceline sighed and, decided to head off to the Candy Kingdom once more, mostly because she was hungry, but she wanted to go to a place where she could think about things. Marshall was what was on her mind; she hoped she would start thinking about something else. The Candy Kingdom was the closest place, only a few miles away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Marceline actually hoped that PB hadn't heard her come in. All Marceline really wanted to do was just sit back and maybe watch some TV. Marceline flew in through a window, this time ending up in one of PB's experiment rooms. Princess Bubblegum was in there so Marceline snuck out and went through another entrance before she knew she was there.

Marceline floated to Princess Bubblegum's living room, decided to rest there. She turned on the TV but she wasn't really listening. She was tuning in and out of her thoughts. She thought about the way that Marshall Lee made her feel. She couldn't decide if it was a good feeling or a bad feeling. She just knew that she felt the same way every time she talked to him. She got this weird feeling in her stomach. She would began to feel a thud in her chest, and for some reason, she didn't want him to leave. It puzzled her that Marshall made her feel that way. She didn't know what to do about it. She leaned her axe bass against the couch she was sitting on. Well, she wasn't really sitting. She was hovering above the cushion of the couch. Marceline turned her attention to the television screen. She rolled her eyes at what was on the screen. Marceline was about to turn the channel, but then she heard her phone. It was a simple "ding" that her phone made. She wasn't big on ring tones; just as long as she could hear it. She reached into her back pocket and pulled her cell phone out.

?- Hey, u wanna go somewhere? (;

Marceline- … who is this?

?- Who do you think? It's the love of your life!

Marceline- Marshall, how the hell did you get my number?

?- Marshall? Who the fuck is Marshall? This is Ash...

Marceline paused. How could he even text her? He was the whole reason why she got the new number in the first place. She grew angry and hissed to herself, quietly. She was trying to determine whether she should text him back or not.

Marceline- GTFO!

Ash- Babe, c'mon. I know we had our differences but, if you're willing to change, I'll let you stay with me, okay? … Who is Marshall?!

Marceline snarled and threw her phone on the ground with a grunt. She really couldn't stand him.

"Marceline, you've got to start announcing yours- what's wrong?" asked Princess Bubblegum as she walked through the door.

"It's Ash. He's such an idiot."

"He's still bothering you? Oh my,"

PB placed a hand on her cheek. She walked over to sit by Marceline.

"Well, it's good that you two aren't together anymore. He doesn't deserve you." She assured Marceline. Marceline nodded as she heard her phone again. She picked it up from the floor.

Ash- Well whoever Marshall is, tell him to watch the fuck out. He's crossing territory that belongs to me.

Marceline was very upset now. She really just wanted to punch Ash in the face. Marceline still didn't text him back. She told herself that she needed another new number. She sat with Princess Bubblegum as she tried to make Marceline feel better. Marceline decided to sleep there.

Marshall Lee on the other hand, was at his house, in his room staring at his ceiling. His arms were crossed behind his head. He inhaled deeply. He couldn't help it. He had definitely fallen for Marceline. He always joked around about her feeling the same way, but in reality he wasn't sure. He wanted to know. It killed him inside that he didn't know. He floated to his bathroom and looked in the mirror. He splashed water in his face. He dried it and took off his shirt. He then, took of his jeans. He decided to take a nap to get his mind off of things. He heard a knock at the door. His facial expression was confused. He wasn't expecting company. He didn't bother putting his shirt back on because he really didn't care. It couldn't be anybody important. He opened the door lazily but flinched when he saw who it was.

"Marceline? What are you doing here?" he asked with a shock expression.

"Pinky needs you at the castle for something. She told me to come get you."

"Hm, are you sure you didn't just come to see me?" he said with a seductive smile. Marceline couldn't help but to smile a little. She shook her head and looked at the ground.

"I'll be back. I'm gonna go put some clothes on… unless you want me to stay like this" he teased as he closed the bathroom door behind him. Marceline exhaled as she waited. After a couple minutes, Marceline couldn't hear him moving around in the bathroom anymore. She became curious. She floated towards the door.

"Marshall?" there was no reply. She lifted her fist to knock on the door but right when she was about to do it, the door flung open and Marshall grabbed Marceline's waist, slamming her against a wall. Once they hit the wall, both their breathing had increased.

"Marsha-"Marshall Lee slammed his lips against Marceline's before she could even finish her sentence. He kissed her hard and desperate as if he had wanted her for his entire life. Marshall felt her kiss him back, which only made him want her more. Marceline broke the kiss. Their breaths were hard.

"Marshall... wha- what?- you're not-" She couldn't finish her sentences. She didn't know what to say. He pressed his lips up against hers again, gripping her waist tighter, bringing it against his groin. He dug his nails into her hips as he tightened his grip. Marceline moaned, trying to keep Marshall from hearing it. He heard it. Marceline pushed him back.

"Marshall, no- we can't."

"And-… why can't we?" he said, trying to catch his breath. All he wanted to do was touch her again. He wanted to put his hands on her and hold her forever. Her lingering just inches from his face and groin, only made him just want to snatch her back onto him. Marceline began stepping back. She was backing away from him.

"I- I have to go." She said. Marshall hurried and grabbed her wrist.

"No! You don't have to go and, I know you don't want to!" his words weren't said in a joking way. His words weren't cheeky. They were sincere and well, desperate. The sound of Marshall's voice made Marceline shudder. She had to go. She couldn't stay. Marceline ripped Marshall's hand from her wrist.

"No..." she said it almost as if she was unsure of her decision. Marshall walked closer to her and cuffed her face in his hands. Marceline didn't move. She stayed still.

"Marceline, I- I-"

"Marshall, please, don't do this… Just let go and I'll leave. I'll just leave and we can forget-" she said as she tried to pull herself away. He cut her off and Marshall only snatched her back up into his hold.

"No! shut the hell up and listen to what I have to say. You don't have to respond. Just listen." Marceline stood there speechless. Marshall began to speak again.

"Marceline,-"

"No, Marshall don-"

"No! Marceline, I just gotta tell you- I want you to know that- … Marceline, I'm. In love with you..."

"No, Marshall, you're not in love with me. You're-"

"I am!"

"Marshall!" she attempted to pull away from him again. This time, he let her go, but she remained in front of him.

"Marceline, you cannot tell me that you don't have feelings for me cause, I know you do!"

"I- I- it's not. Marshall, I don't feel that way for you!"

"What he hell are you lying for!? Just tell me the truth!... Just- Just tell me the truth…" as Marshall Lee trailed off at the end of his sentence, he wasn't yelling anymore. He simply just needed the words to come out of Marceline's mouth. He just needed them to.

"Marshall, no- I don't feel that way about you…" Marceline felt sick to her stomach because she could only imagine how those words felt when they hit Marshall's ears. When she saw his face, she swore that she would never forget it. It made her skin crawl. He looked as if someone had just stabbed him in the stomach. He looked like he was going to fall out on the floor.

"Okay." Was all he said. Marceline hoped for more words, but he said nothing. He wasn't even looking at her anymore. He stared at the ground beside her. Marceline's breathing picked up again. She felt a tear run down her cheek and, she flew out of his house. She didn't know what else to do. She went home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Marceline sat at the top of her roof, inside her cave. Her face was cuffed in her hands as she rested her elbows on her knees. It was really frustrating to her that she couldn't get Marshall off of her mind. She would try to think about something else but he would always end up creeping back into her mind. She didn't know what to do. Marshall Lee had just told her that he was in love with her. What was she supposed to do? She sighed, hoping she would never have to face him. She could still see his facial expression so clearly in her thoughts. He looked completely broken. It burned in her chest, and tied her stomach in knots' just picturing it. She felt nauseous.

Marceline decided to go to a ghost party with her friend, Carla. She met up with her in a vacant alley. Carla had a date. Marceline sighed because she knew she would just be a third wheel the whole time. Carla and Marceline weren't the closest of friends but Carla was Marceline's chance to get out and get her mind off of Marshall. Carla smirked at Marceline.

"Hey, don't be such a puss! Lighten up." teased Carla. Marceline rolled her eyes.

"Don't think I forgot about you, Marcy. I got you a hot date too!" Marceline stared skeptically at Carla. Marceline didn't want to go on any blind dates. Marceline… honestly, all she wanted to do was talk to Marshall so she could fix things. She missed him already.

"Hello? Marceline! Snap out of it!" Carla waved her hand in front of Marceline's face.

"Carla, you know I don't like blind dates!" Marceline said finally.

"Chill! This one's hot. I promise." She said. Marceline became a bit apprehensive about it all. Carla could've gotten some bum from the side of the street.

"He's gonna meet us at the party. He's really excited to see you!" Carla winked. Marceline gave her best fake smile. Marceline really wasn't in the mood to party, but she figured that this would be the best way to get her mind off of Marshall. When they got to the club, it was completely packed. There were people everywhere. The music was loud. There was no way they were going to find the guy that Carla was talking about.

"Carla, you know what, I think I'm just gonna bail. I'm not really in a partying mood." yelled Marceline. Her voice was almost completely over powered by the music.

"What!? No Marceline. The guy is right over there!" Carla pointed to a table. Marceline saw the guy sitting there and her face dropped.

"Carla! What the hell were you thinking!?" Marceline exclaimed. It was Ash. Ash smiled and winked at Marceline. Marceline made a face of disgust. She began making her way back to the entrance. Ash ran over to her really fast and, grabbed her into a forced hug.

"Aww babe, I missed you too." He said as Marceline struggled to get out of his hold.

"Ash, Get off!" she pushed him away. Once she broke away from him, she smelled a familiar scent. Marshall. He was standing only feet away from her, watching her and Ash. Marshall's expression was even more devastating then before. Marshall gasped.

"Marshall!" she yelled as loud as she could. Marshall took off the opposite way.

"Marshall!" she yelled again.

"Marshall? He's here?" ask Ash. He was mad. He told himself that if he ever saw Marshall in person, he would beat his ass. Marceline ran off to find Marshall. Ash followed closely behind. Ash grabbed on to Marceline's wrist and snatched her into his chest.

"Marsha- Ash! Get off of me! Let go!" she struggled to get away.

"Hell no. What do you think you're doing!? Who is Marshall?"

"Ash- Get off!" she elbowed him in the stomach and he let go. She ran faster, but Ash ran too.

Marceline saw Marshall walking out the back door of the club. She yelled his name again. This time, he stopped. He turned and stared at her with such an expression. He looked as if he didn't even want to see her face. Marceline looked behind her, trying to catch her breath. She didn't see Ash.

"Marshall, - Marshall, can we talk?" she said desperately. Marshall rose an eyebrow and quirked his lips together. He attempted to turn around again, so he could leave. Marceline grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. She dropped her hand from his shoulder slowly.

"Marshall, please. Will you please just- You won't even look at my face! Marshall!" Marceline tried to get him to look at her but he wouldn't. He wouldn't make any kind of eye contact.

"Marshall?..." she said as a tear began to form in her eye. She closed her eyes tight, and tried to blink it away. He still hadn't responded. Something sparked inside of Marceline though because he was finally looking into her eyes. A spark of hope fluttered inside of her. Marshall opened his mouth like he was about to say something but he then, closed it. Marshall cleared his throat, but before he could say anything, Ash busted through the crowd of people and ran towards Marshall. He grabbed Marshall by his collar and pushed him up against the door, punching him in the face. Marceline began to scream in horror. Marshall's nose began to bleed.

"Marshall! Ash, stop it! Stop!" she screamed. Marshall fell to the floor but, got up quickly, trapping Ash in a headlock. Marceline didn't know what to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Marshall brought Ash down to the ground and pushed his head against the floor. Marshall locked Ash's arm behind his back, causing him to grunt in pain. Marceline ran over to the two, trying to break them up. She was pushed away and she fell to the ground.

"Marshall, stop!" Marceline called. Marshall wasn't listening. He pressed Ash against the floor and, punched him in the nose. Ash's arms came free and he forced his hands to choke Marshall Lee. He squeezed as hard as he could. Marshall Lee was beginning to black out. Marceline was so worried and afraid. She just wanted it to stop. Marceline panicked and did the first thing that came to mind. She ran up to Ash and kicked him in the balls. He yelled, and let go of Marshall's neck. Marshall fell to the ground, breathing heavy. Ash looked at Marceline with anger. He looked like he was about to attack her. Marceline grew afraid. Ash regained his strength and, charged towards Marceline. Marshall jumped in front of Marceline and, hissed at Ash, revealing his fangs. Ash flinched and began to back away.

"This isn't the end, Vampire boy…" Ash said as he backed away, making his way to a different exit. Marshall and Marceline were both trying to catch their breaths. Marceline was so shocked. She didn't think that Marshall would defend her. She waited for him to say something. He still hadn't said a word since she saw him. They just stared into each others eyes, daring one another to say something. Marceline couldn't take it. She spoke.

"Marshall, thanks for-"before she could finish her sentence, Marshall turned around and walked out the door. He didn't even look back. Marceline got that feeling in her stomach again. She stared at the floor in sorrow. Would he ever look at her the way he used to? She didn't want it to happen like this. She braced herself and ran out the door in which Marshall had walked out of. She just had to at least hear his voice. When she got outside, she didn't see Marshall. She couldn't find him. She tried to sense him, but she smelled nothing. A tear formed in her eye, this time she let it roll down her cheek. She just wanted her Marshall back. She went to a place where she knew she would always be welcome. She went to the Candy Kingdom.

Princess Bubblegum was in her den, drinking tea. Marceline busted in through the doors, making sure PB knew she was there.

"Marceline?" she jumped in shock.

"PB, can we talk? I need someone to talk to."

"Sure Marceline. What is it? What's the matter?"

"If you tell anyone, I swear I'll pound you into your grave!"

"I 'royal promise'! What's wrong!?"

"I- I…. Never mind. I can't."

"Marceline, you can talk to me. It's okay..."

"…" Marceline stared at the ground. She was trying to decide whether she should say anything.

"Okay. Marceline, you don't have to tell me if you're not comfortable with-"

"I'm in love with Marshall Lee!" she blurted out. Marceline's face grew shocked, as if she couldn't believe what she had just said.

"Well, yes…" Princess Bubblegum looked at Marceline with a sideways glance.

"What do you mean, 'yes'"…? Marceline asked.

"Well, it was quite obvious. And besides, you've been quite sad and gloomy lately. I assumed that he was the reason-"

"He won't even talk to me now. I don't know what to do."

"Well, you could go find him. Maybe that'll show him that you care, and you two can just go on from there."

"I don't know…"

"Just go for it Marceline. He is probably at home."

"Swear that you won't tell anyone!"

"Marceline, I have already 'royal promised' I will not tell anyone about your feelings for Marshall." Marceline flinched. It was almost as if she wasn't used to those words. Honestly, she wasn't used to those words. Marceline didn't respond. She simply just flew out of PB's window and went off into the night. It was a few hours before sunrise, so Marceline still had some time to float around freely. She thought about what Princess Bubblegum had said. Marceline exhaled and flew into the forest. She figured that she could be alone there. She sat on top of a large rock and, rested there.

After about 15 minutes of moping in the forest, she heard footsteps. She paused, and listened closely. She heard the laughter of a girl. Marceline stood up and walked closer to the sound. She wanted to get a better view on what was happening. She flinched when she saw Marshall. He was with the girl, making her laugh. They were holding hands. Marceline sunk down behind the rock, her breathing increasing. She didn't want him to notice her. She would look like a creep. She had already made the situation worse enough. Marceline's heart sank down into her stomach. She quivered.

"Marshall, you're amazing." said the girl, cheerfully, tugging on Marshall's shirt. Marceline hissed as quietly as she could.

"Yeah well, you're pretty amazing too." said Marshall, in response to the girl. Marceline grunted in anger. It came out louder than she thought though. The two both looked in the direction in which Marceline's grunt had come from. Marceline ducked and, hoped with all her heart that they weren't walking over to the rock, where she was hiding. They weren't coming. Marceline exhaled in relief. She listened closely to the rest of their conversation.

"So, how old did you say you were?" said the girl with a cheeky grin, as she slid her finger tips across Marshall's chest. Marceline balled her fist.

"19" he said with a smile. The girl bumped Marshall's shoulder.

"No, really. Like, in vampire years." she said. Marshall Lee chuckled.

"I'm 1,015." he said.

"Oooh! I like older guys." Marceline couldn't take it anymore. Marceline really wanted to just run up to the girl and rip her face off. What were they doing in the middle of the forest anyway? What were they about to do? Marceline just couldn't take it. She turned into a bat and flew away. The plan of going to Marshall's house to talk to him was off. Instead, Marceline went back to the Candy Kingdom. She busted through the doors, startling Princess Bubblegum. When PB realized that it was only Marceline, she calmed herself.

"How did everything go Marceline? -Marceline?" Marceline ignored Princess Bubblegum. She stormed right past her. Marceline stormed into PB's laboratory and slammed the door behind her. Princess bubblegum was on the other side, knocking on the door.

"Marceline? Open the door Marceline. Is everything okay?" Marceline didn't answer. Marceline was sitting against a wall, hugging her knees. She had her head down. She never did answer the door to let Princess Bubblegum inside. Even though it was PB's house, and she had no locks on her doors, she respected Marceline's need to be alone. She simply waited for her to come out. Marceline never did come out through the door she entered. After a couple hours, PB opened the door to check on Marceline. She wasn't there, so Princess Bubblegum assumed she left through the window. Princess Bubblegum exhaled and walked out of the room.

xx

Two weeks had past and, Princess Bubblegum hadn't heard from Marceline. She was worried. Every time PB would call Marceline's house, she would never answer. It had been two Thursdays since she saw Marceline.

Princess Bubblegum heard a knock at the door. She rushed to open it. She would have been shocked to see Marceline, but she was even more shocked to see Marshall.

"Marshall, hello. It's good to see you." said PB as she greeted Marshall.

"Sup, pinkster. Hey, you got a sec?" he said, inviting his self to her couch.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Uhm… you seen Marceline lately?" He tried to say it as casually as he could, but it was obvious how uncomfortable he felt.

"Oh, Marceline? No, I haven't seen her. The last time I saw her was two weeks ago. I could give her a message if you'd like." Marshall looked at the ground, as if he was looking for something.

"Uh... Nah." He paused and began heading out the door, but turned around to speak again.

"Has she said anything about me? You know, since the last time you saw her?" he asked.

"Oh, uhm, no." she lied. Marshall had caught her off guard. She remembered that Marceline told her not to tell anyone about her feelings.

"Oh." Marshall replied in disappointment.

"Yes."

"Well, damn. I guess she really does hate me after all…" he tried to say it in a joking way, but, you could see the hurt in his eyes. Princess Bubblegum felt terrible. She wanted to tell Marshall. But she couldn't break a royal promise. There was an awkward silence. Marshall Lee turned his back to PB and began heading towards the door.

"Wait, Marshall!" PB almost jumped out of her shoes. A spark of hope hit Marshall right in the gut. He almost snapped his neck, trying to turn back around.

"Yeah, Pinky?" he asked. There was another silence that seemed as if it lasted forever.

"…Never mind." PB finally said. Marshall Lee nodded his head in sorrow and walked out the door. When Marshall Lee got on to the other side of the door, he ran right into Marceline, nearly knocking her over.

"Shit, sorr-"He cut himself off when he realized who it actually was. They both froze and stared at each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Marceline gasped, partly because she was happy to see him and also because, it was Marshall Lee. Marshall stared at Marceline with his lips slightly parted. He didn't know what to do. It was weird enough that he had just got through talking about her. They both looked as if they had just seen a ghost. Marceline's stomach sank. Marshall Lee cleared his throat and walked right past her, as quick as he could, making her hair sway in the wind. Marceline gasped again. She stood there for a minute.

"Marshall," she called. She had no idea what she was about to say. She just wanted to hear his voice. He turned around, with a fearful expression on his face.

"What?" he said dryly. The way he answered, made Marceline feel stupid. She just wanted to retrace her steps, but it was too late for that.

"H-.. You-… You-." She had no idea what she was trying to say. Every time she tried to talk, it would come out in fragments. Marshall stared in what almost looked like anger. There was mostly just disappointment.

"Marceline, what are you doing? If you're trying to ask me if we can still be friends, the answer is no." There was definitely anger in his tone at this point.

"I-"

"I never wanted to be friends with you." he admitted. He didn't give Marceline a chance to reply. He flew off into the sky. Marceline did not go after him. Instead, she let another two weeks go by. She moped in her house. She had forgotten how to smile. She kept thinking about the same thoughts over and over. She thought about how things used to be between her and Marshall. She definitely wanted him in a different way now, but she'd rather have it the way it used to be, then what it was now. Marceline floated to her bathroom and decided to hop in the shower. She let the water run down her aching body. A thought ran past her head, but she closed her eyes tight, trying to let it go. It went away, but it came back almost two seconds later. She figured that it was the dumbest idea of all the dumb ideas ever. She was going to go through with it though. She was going to go to Marshall's house.

xx

It was 8:00pm on the dot. Marceline slid on some ripped jeans and a tank top. She found some nearby flip flops, and slid them on. She then, made her was out the door. It had been almost three weeks since the incident with Marshall at the Candy Kingdom. She was scared and nervous, because he didn't look so happy to see her last time. His expression showed that she was probably the last person in the whole world that he wanted to see.

Marceline started putting thoughts in her head to make herself chicken out.

"Maybe he's not even there." She tried to convince herself.

"He's probably out with his friends. I'll just come back tomorrow." She made up many scenarios on why she shouldn't go. The time was now 8:20. It took about 8 minutes to get to his house, but the rest of the time wasted was the time she spent deciding if she should go knock on the door.

Marceline decided to grow a pair and knock on the door. Surprisingly, Marshall was very quick to answer. It was as if he was expecting someone else. His face dropped when he saw Marceline.

"Why are you here?" It sounded like more of a statement. Marceline froze. She just looked deeply into his eyes with sorrow. The look made Marshall shudder. He tried not to let it show on the outside.

"Can I come in?" she asked. She couldn't help that her voice was shaking.

"No." Marshall responded quickly. Marceline exhaled. She pushed Marshall out the way and decided to let herself in.

"What the hell are you doing? Get out of my house." He demanded.

He grabbed Marceline's arm and pulled her back towards the door. She tried to pull her arm away, but his hold was tight. She stopped struggling and simply looked into Marshall's eyes. He let go. Marceline turned around, and walked towards the door. She wanted to leave before she could make herself look more stupid than she already did. Marshall watched her closely.

"Wait," he said.

"…." Marceline turned to face him.

"Why are you here?" he asked again. This time his tone was different. It was more curious and, concerned.

Marceline tried to think of something to say. Honestly, she didn't know the answer to the question. She looked down at her hands and twiddled her fingers. Marceline said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Who was that girl you were with, in the forest?" Her voice was angry. Marshall Lee's face grew shocked.

"What?"

"A couple weeks ago, your new girlfriend!"

"… That wasn't my girlfriend."

"…"

"Why does it even matter?" he said, sternly and demanding. Marceline's face still had an angry expression on it.

"I'm gonna go. I just realized that I-"Marshall grabbed onto Marceline's arm, tightly, as she began to walk towards the door.

"No. why does it matter?" Marshall stared deep into Marceline's eyes. Marceline didn't answer him. She just thought about Marshall and that girl together and she grew even more upset.

"It doesn't, okay!? It doesn't matter!" she said as she yanked away from Marshall. Marshall let her go, and Marceline quickly walked back to the door, for the third time. But before she was going to leave, she had one more thing to say.

"How could you do that to me, Marshall?" Marshall Lee ran up behind Marceline and faced her towards him. He could read her facial expression.

"What? Do what?" he wanted to hear the words come out of her mouth. Marceline didn't answer his question. He was getting really annoyed with her not answering him.

"Marceline, tell me what I did."

"… You were… With 'her' and, not me…" she answered.

Marshall Lee stared at her with an expression that looked pissed and afraid at the same time. Marceline began to talk again.

"And, you don't even know-"She stopped talking, when Marshall Lee grabbed her by her shoulders and smashed their lips together. Marceline let go of her thought, and kissed him back desperately. Marshall's hands roamed Marceline's back. He didn't know where to grab her. He snatched her away from his lips forcefully. He looked into her eyes. He was still angry.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me!?" there was so much sadness in his voice. Marceline was trying to catch her breath from the kiss. She reached her arms around her neck, but he pushed her back further.

"No, do you know what you've been doing to me?" Marshall asked. He continued.

"I've been fucking- why did you wait until now! You didn't even- shit!" Marshall was at a lost for words.

"So, now you want me to leave, right? You want me to get the hell out of your house!? Okay!" Marceline broke free from Marshall, and began storming away from him.

"No! Get your ass back here!" Marshall Lee grabbed onto both of Marceline's arms. He pulled her back into him, and kissed her roughly and shamelessly. There was so much force and tension between the two. Marceline moaned and sunk her nails into his shirt. Neither of them wanted to let go of each other, but Marshall ripped Marceline off of him again, throwing her onto his bed. Marshall climbed on top on her, straddling his legs on either side of her. He leaned down, kissing her again.

"Marceline, I hate you so much-"He managed to get that out between kisses. Marshall Lee left Marceline's mouth and trailed his tongue down to her neck. He bit and sucked on her neck. Marceline screamed in pleasure. She thrusted herself up towards Marshall, grabbing onto his hips, forcing them down to meet hers. Marshall Lee groaned, and continued sucking her neck. He slowly licked over Marceline's vampire bites, she moaned loudly, as she fiddled with Marshall's button on his jeans. He pulled himself back, still kissing her neck.

"No! You fucking made me wait, so I'm not gonna let this come easy." said Marshall. She grunted in sexual frustration. Marshall grabbed at the hems of Marceline's shirt and, pulled it off. He licked the flesh that was visible from her bra. Marceline couldn't take his teasing her. She was now grinding herself against his thigh. She reached for his pants again, but he pulled them away. She whined.

"Take your fucking clothes off!" she said. Marshall found it all quite amusing. He smiled into her flesh. Marshall was still wearing all of his clothing. Marshall reached for Marceline's jeans and tugged them down. He flung them across the room. Marshall Lee slid his finger down to Marceline's clit, and slowly rubbed circles around it with two fingers. Marceline squealed in pleasure. He kept doing it. She was already getting so close. Marshall Lee was as hard as ever, from just watching the facial expressions that Marceline was making. She moaned so loudly.

"Marshall... unngghh!" she called out in a moan. Marshall loved hearing her call his name. He slid off her bra, and began rubbing on her nipples. It felt so good. He licked her all over. He then, stopped. He got off of her. Marceline was more frustrated than ever now.

"Marshall!" she exclaimed. She opened her eyes to see that Marshall was taking off his shirt and his pants. He was only wearing a pear of black boxers. Marceline got up and, crawled over to him. She saw his huge erection, and rubbed on it through the fabric of his boxer. He moaned and, threw his head back. Marceline kissed Marshall, right below his navel. She reached for his boxers, but he only grabbed her hands again.

"No. if you want something from me, you gotta ask me for it." He demanded.

"Marshall!" said Marceline. She didn't want to play any games. She just wanted Marshall; all oh him.

"What do you want from me, Marceline?" he asked, still holding her hands away from his boxers.

"Marshall, please, just-, please." She begged.

"Please, what? Tell me exactly what you want."

"Marshall, please, I- I- I need you… unnggghh! Please!" Marshall was now grinding himself against Marceline. They were both thrusting back, and pleasuring each other.

"You need me to what, Marceline!? mmmm…Fuck!" It felt so good. Marshall knew how much Marceline didn't want to say it. He wanted to just take off his boxers, and shove himself into Marceline.

"Say it!" he demanded.

"Ahhh! Marshall, I want you to fuck the shit out of me!" she admitted. Lust had completely taken over her body. Marshall didn't waste any time. He pulled off his boxers, and grinded his self back and forth, in and out of Marceline. They both moaned in Pleasure. Marshall Lee picked up the speed, and pressed harder.

"Faster! Faster!" she moaned. She scram. She reached for anything she could find. It was too perfect. With a matter of seconds, they both came. The release was crazy. They didn't want it to end. Marshall slowed down, and pulled himself out. They both lay across the bed, trying to catch their breaths. Marshall looked over to Marceline, and grabbed her hand, holding it against his chest.

"Damn." He said. Marceline smiled, and rolled over to him. He caught her in his arms and, held her tight. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes into his chest.

All of a sudden they heard a knock at the door. It was a hard forceful knock.

"Open the fucking door! I know you're in there!" it was Ash.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Marceline flinched, and looked at Marshall with a fearful expression.

Marshall grabbed his boxers and put them on, along with some grey sweat pants. Marceline slid on her jeans, and ran into the bathroom. Marshall signaled for her to stay in there. She locked the door. Marshall Lee was already more upset than he needed to be. Ash continued to knock as hard as he could.

"Open the door before I bust this shit down!" said Ash. He was now kicking the door. Marshall Lee balled up his fist and, stormed over to the door. He opened it.

"What the hell do you-"Marshall was cut off when Ash grabbed his neck and brought him down to the floor, choking him. Marshall struggled for air. Ash was on top of Marshall. Marshall punched Ash in his stomach from underneath him. Marceline was trying to hold herself. She wanted to run out of the bathroom, and punch him in the face. She kept reaching for the bathroom door, as if she was going to open, but she would pull her hand back, rethinking it.

Ash grabbed Marshall by his head, and smashed it against a nightstand. Marshall's forehead was bleeding. Ash dropped Marshall's body to the floor, and picked up a lamp. Marshall couldn't move. He was trying to regain his strength. Ash smashed the lamp down on Marshall. Marshall grunted in pain.

Marceline heard the noise and grunt from the bathroom. She flinched and, in the next second, the bathroom door swung open. Ash's head turned, and saw Marceline. His anger grew. Marceline was starting to think that she probably should've stayed in the bathroom, because from the look on Ash's face, he had no clue that Marceline was there in the first place. Marshall stared at Marceline with heavy eyes. Ash's breathing picked up.

"Marceline, what the fuck are you doing here!?" Ash exclaimed. It didn't help that she still hadn't put her shirt back on. Ash got up, and angrily walked over to Marceline. Marshall was still trying to regain his strength. Ash stood right in front of Marceline, and grabbed her by her hair, swinging her down to the ground. Marceline screamed in pain.

"So, you think you can just cheat on me, huh?" Marshall exploded, and got up from the floor.

"Get your fucking hands off of her!" he yelled, as he came up behind Ash. Marshall swung his arm around Ash's neck, and squeezed as hard as he could. Ash let go of Marceline's hair, and she fell to the ground.

"I told you to stay in the bathroom!" Marshall exclaimed as he choked Ash. Marceline looked away from his eyes. Ash leaned his head down in Marshall's arm and bit him. Marshall snarled, and grunted. Marshall was more pissed than ever now. He had reached his limit. He couldn't believe that this idiot had just bit him. Marshall opened his mouth, revealing his vampire teeth, and sunk his teeth into Ash's shoulder.

"Marshall!" Marceline yelled. Marshall hadn't sunk his teeth deep enough to kill him, but he would definitely be out for a while. Ash's eyes slowly shut. He fell to the ground.

"Shit," whispered Marshall, under his breath. Marceline could only stare. She was speechless. Marshall Lee grabbed Ash by his arms, and began dragging him out the house.

"I'm gonna take him home. He'll come back when he wakes up, but whatever-"

"I'm coming with you."

"No, you're-"

"No, shut up. I'm coming. He might wake up on the way."

"…." Marshall really didn't want Marceline to come, because if Ash did wake up, he knew that Marceline would react, and Marshall didn't want Marceline to get hurt. He exhaled.

"Marceline,"

"What?"

"… Nothing." He lied. Marceline floated behind Marshall as he went out the door. The flight to Ash's place was silent. No one spoke. Marceline continuously looked at Ash's face to make sure he wasn't waking up. Marshall Lee looked at Marceline, and noticed her worried expression. He sighed.

"Marceline,"

"Yeah?"

"… I love you." Marceline smiled slightly. Marshall felt a little better inside, because he could see Marceline easing up a bit. Those were the only words spoken, until they arrived at Ash's house.

Marshall sat Ash in a rocking chair on his porch. He was still out cold. Marshall could see in Marceline's expression that she was still afraid that he would wake up. Marshall walked over to Marceline and, interlocked their fingers together. They floated off of Ash's porch together.

"Don't be afraid of that ass hole." Marshall said, as they were in the sky. He kissed her forehead. Marceline didn't reply.

"Com'on, let's go do something fun." Marshall continued, as he pulled Marceline along. A smile crept along Marceline's face.

The two of them went to Marshall's house. Marceline sat on his couch, and faced towards the TV, which wasn't on.

"So, this is what you call fun?" Marshall Lee smiled.

"Shhh! The fun hasn't started yet." He replied with a wink. Marceline got up from the couch, walked over to the cabinet, to where Marshall was standing. She put her hand on his face. There was still a bit of blood on his forehead.

"I love how you're just willing to get your ass beat for me." She teased. Marshall smacked his teeth, and faced away from her. She laughed.

"Awh, I'm sorry!" she really wasn't sorry. Marceline went to his bathroom to get a cloth, to wipe off the blood. While she was wetting the cloth, Marshall walked in the bathroom, with a fake angry expression on his face.

"I'm getting sick of you, always talking mess," he teased, as he grabbed her waist, pressing it against the sink. Marceline laughed.

"I said sorry!" she said, putting her forehead to Marshall's.

"Ouch," Marceline had forgotten that he had a cut right there. She reached for the cloth, and cleaned the blood off of his forehead. Marshall Lee grabbed Marceline's hand down from his face, and softly pressed his lips against Marceline's. He drew his head back and simply just looked into Marceline's eyes. She smiled.

"I'm not quite having fun yet..." Marceline said with a seductive smile playing across her lips. The tone of Marceline's voice turned Marshall on. He smirked, and tightened his grip on Marceline's waist. She moaned quietly. Marshall bit his lip, and let go of her. He walked out of the bathroom. Marceline smacked her teeth.

"Why must you tease


	8. Chapter 8

?"

Marshall smirked to himself as he walked out of the room. He didn't speak any words, but he had many things in stored for him and Marceline for the rest of the evening.

_Omg, I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. Please don't be mad :(_

_-Aleeah _


End file.
